Harry's Hard Night
by EvenSolution
Summary: Harry won't sleep, his parents can't make him, but maybe Harry's Godfather can.


"We have to get him James, he won't stop crying." Lily told her husband while she cradled the tiny child in her arms. James combed his hand through his hair, sighing as he did.

"It's the middle of the night, Lily. I don't want to bother him just because Harry won't go to sleep."

"Well, I haven't gotten a single night's rest this whole week, so you better call Sirius or I swear to Merlin there will be consequences." Her hair flicked over her shoulder as she snapped at her husband. James could have sworn that for a single moment, under the dim lighting of the bedroom, that her green eyes turned a shade of red. He blinked hard and pinched his forehead, but nodded nonetheless. James turned and left the room, Lily would assume to go get his wand.

Lily had begun singing lightly to Harry in attempt to get him to sleep, knowing full well that it wouldn't work, when Sirius popped into the room. Harry's cries almost immediately stopped when Sirius flashed him one of his one-sided grins.

"Hey, kiddo, giving your Mum and Dad Hell again, huh? Well, we can't have that because that's my job. Here, give him to me." Sirius stepped closer to Lily, holding his arms out. She quickly passed Harry over into Sirius' arms; he clearly had just gotten out of bed. His hair was more messed up than usual, which was saying something, and his eyes drooped. "Alright, get out and let me handle this." He commanded to Lily and James, who was now leaning against the door frame. "Go, scram." He ordered, the grin still on his face. Lily couldn't help but grow a weak smile as she left the room, pushing James out too, and closing the door behind her. Lily yawned widely, leaning her head against James' shoulder.

"I want to know how he does it."

"I think it's some sort of deal he made with Harry." James informed her of his suspicion, making her chuckle.

"He's good for Remus too, though."

"He does always have chocolate with him."

"Maybe you're right, maybe we'll have to start loading him up on chocolate, or- Wait, listen!" Her voice dropped to a whisper as she got closer to the baby's bedroom door, James followed.

"Alright, my voice might not be the best, but I'll give it a go. I'm only doing one though, so after this you better fall asleep." They could hear Sirius' voice say from inside the room.

"What in Merlin's name is he doing?" James asked in a whisper, but was only answered by Lily shushing him.

"Alright, here we go." Sirius' voice was then followed by gentle strumming on what sounded like a guitar. After the married couple shared confused glances, Sirius started again, but this time he was singing.

"Summertime,

And the livin' is easy, yeah.

Fish are jumping,

And the cotton is high.

Your Daddy is rich, and your Mama is good looking, yeah.

So, hush little baby, don't you cry.

One of these mornings you're gonna rise up singing

And you'll spread your wings and you'll take to the sky.

But 'til that morning, there ain't nothin' can harm you

With Daddy and Mammy by your side."

Lily had a hard time choking down her giggles, while James was smiling heavily. Both knew that Sirius played guitar, but he'd only ever sang around Remus and that was in their third year. James shushed her with a finger to his mouth as the guitar became a little louder and heavier.

"Summertime!

And the livin' is easy, yeah!

Fish are jumpin', yeah!

And the cotton is high!

Oh, your Daddy's rich!

And your Mama's good lookin'!

So, hush little baby, don't you cry.

One of these mornings you're gonna rise up singing,

And you'll spread your wings and you'll take to the sky!

But 'til that morning, there ain't nothin' can harm you

With Daddy

And Mammy

Standin'

By your side!"

Both Lily and James were smiling at each other as Sirius finished playing the last string of soft notes on the guitar. They both got closer to the door again as they heard Sirius' voice.

"Alright, now go to sleep." The two stood back from the door as they heard footsteps approach the door. It opened with a slight creak, then there was Sirius, with his guitar in one hand and his back turned to them as he closed the door. "Goodnight." He let out a sigh as he turned and met the gazes of his best friends. "What?" Before he received an answer, Lily was on him, her pale arms wrapped around his neck. The shaggy haired man wrapped his free arm around her in return.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear, giving a small peck on his check before letting go of him and returning to her husband's side.

"Don't worry about it, Evans." Lily gave him a final smile before returning to her own bedroom, leaving James behind.

"Thanks, mate."

"Oh, shut it, Prongs. Don't go soft on me." He joked. "Well, I gotta head back out. I'll see you all soon, I'd assume."

"I think Lily wants to get us all together tomorrow for tea." James informed, combing his hair again.

"Then I'll be back tomorrow."

"You will."

"See ya, Prongs."

"See ya, Padfoot." James smiled after Sirius apparated with a small pop. He walked back into his bedroom where his wife had already bundled herself up in the covers. He slid in, wrapping his arm around her; she snuggled into him in response.

"We should see if Sirius wants to move in, that way we wouldn't have to deal with Harry in the nights anymore." Lily joked in a small whisper.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." James answered through a yawn.

"Did you tell him about tea tomorrow?"

"I did love."

"Good, because—"

"Do you really want to risk losing the few hours of rest we can get?" He asked, a finger over her lips.

"You're right." She smiled, snuggling closer into him as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight." He said, now to no one, because Lily had already fallen asleep. For the moment he basked in her beauty before closing his own eyes and drifting off into slumber, he realized just how lucky he was to live the life he had; he hoped his luck never ran out.


End file.
